Happy Valentine's Day
by Poppinbottlesintheice
Summary: Joey plans a romantic treat for Martina


HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY

"So what you got planned for Mai, Valentine's Day then?"

"Nothing," Joe looked rueful.

"You two had a row?"

"No, her sister and brothers are down."

"Bad timing," Joey sympathised.

"Her parents are coming Sunday and we're all going out for a meal to celebrate her 21st in the evening." Joe explained

"Her birthday was a couple of weeks ago, though?" Joey queried.

Joey had been gratified to be included in the recent celebrations that had taken place in the O'Riordan household. It had been Joe's 21st on 23rd January, Mai's on 1st February and Martina's birthday on 26th January.

"Yeah, but her mam's a teacher so they've waited for half term and they're gonna stay a few days. And her sister and brothers are coming Saturday and going back Monday. And obviously they wanna meet up. So..." He shrugged. "I've got tickets for the Kazzy for Friday, one of her favourite bands are on, and there's an afters party."

Joey nodded, "I can't decide what to do for Martina, I don't know whether to take her away or not."

"I'll be at Mai's so you'll have the house to yourselves for the weekend," Joe responded.

"Won't her family be staying with her?"

"Nah, they've booked hotels. "

Joey looked thoughtful, he really wanted to do something special for Martina, who'd been so supportive round all the hassle he'd had with Roxy. It's not like he couldn't afford it. Since he'd burnt the ill-fated solicitor's letter Joey had returned to the shadow economy with a vengeance. And it had been successful, he'd taken out his frustrations and anger on anyone who'd come anywhere near him. Joey had always had an edge to him, hidden from all but his shadowy conspirators, and recently it had spilled over into outright menace, with the result that he had more cash knocking about than he knew what to do with. In today's world you couldn't pay cash into the bank without awkward questions. So some he'd distributed round the family with characteristic generosity, some he'd even managed to persuade Joe to funnel, though as Joe pointed out he had enough difficulty laundering his own cash. Eventually after a 'you won't feel the urge to share this with mam will you?' Joe had introduced him to the landlord of an out of town pub who'd been very accommodating. It had been an interesting foray for Joey into a different sort of underworld, far harsher, more feral, than the one he was used to.

An expensive gift or treat though probably wouldn't impress Martina, he needed to think of something she'd like that he could put some thought and effort into. She was far more likely to prefer that.

"Can I ask you a favour?" Joe interrupted his thoughts.

"Sure," Joey replied.

"Can you keep mam out of the house Friday night so we've got the place to ourselves? Billy's agreed to take Marley for me. Actually he said he'd keep him for the weekend in case you had anything planned."

"Course. We can stay at mine. In fact," he lapsed into thought. "What time will you be gone Saturday?"

"By about quarter past 10, their train's in at twenty past."

Joey pursed his lips, an idea forming in his mind. "Another?"

"No thanks, I need to get off, we've got some recording starting this afternoon."

"Genuine?" Asked Joey with a grin and raised eyebrows.

"Genuine," Joe smiled, "100% Kosher."

Joey checked his phone for Friday's weather forecast, his idea taking on a definite shape.

* * *

Joey been busy sorting out a picnic, candles, blankets and rugs which were now all stowed in the car. He just had to collect her and drive her there, having arranged to meet her outside his flat after work.

He held out his arms, enfolded her in them, lifted her off her feet and delivered a passionate kiss before opening the car door and helping her in.

"What's this in aid of Joey?" Martina was bemused.

"Oh, a surprise," he replied enigmatically.

She raised her eyebrows as he edged out into the rush hour traffic, "You do know it's quicker to walk back home rather than drive this time of the evening, don't you?"

"I do, but we're not going back home."

Eventually they reached Formby Point. Joey parked up and smiled at her. He emptied the car and jerked his head. "Come on."

"Joey," Martina frowned, "it's dark."

"Yeah I know, so what?"

He led her to the beach, laid a rug with a flourish and invited her to sit down, wrapping her with a blanket. He lit the candles, poured two glasses of champagne, opened the picnic and cried, "Voila."

The moon was nearly full, the sky cloudless, and the sea lapping in gently. Martina rendered temporarily speechless took her glass without a word.

"Cheers sweetheart." He clinked glasses.

"Cheers Joey."

Martina held out her glass for a refill, certainly a surprise, a beach picnic, on a mid February evening, "Hang on it's Friday 13th," she noted.

"So?"

"You've not planned a massacre or anything else macabre have you?"

"No course not, would I? Martina I'd hoped you know me well enough by now to have a better opinion of me."

Martina shook her head, "I was only joking with you Joey."

She knew he was fragile at times, but he was clearly more damaged than she'd realised. Whatever had happened to the man who'd sat opposite her in the DHSS, who'd flirted outrageously with her and had laughed and joked his way through life? He would have come back at her with a smart retort at the very least. Roxy, she supposed, is what had happened to him. She leant forward and pulled him towards her, hoping to offer him reassurance and comfort without words.

By the time they'd finished their picnic, Joey had relaxed and was beginning to spark off her, and she was able to catch glimpses of the Joey of old.

They drove back amicably to Joey's flat, just managing to find a space right outside. He switched the engine off.

"And now I'm taking you in and making love to you all night." He gave her a long lingering kiss, before getting out of the car, lifting her through the doors, into the lift, his flat and laying her on his bed.

"What's bought this on Joey?"

"Oh, nothing in particular. Just thought it would be a nice way to start the weekend."

In the few months she'd been involved with Joey he'd seemed to fluctuate between intense activity and lethargy. History repeating itself, she thought wryly, her relationship with Shifty had been similar, though with him it had depended on whether he was a guest of her majesty or not. With Joey it appeared to be more about his mental state. It seemed like he was entering an active phase and perhaps she'd better make the most of it. She stretched, held out her arms to him, and grinned mischievously with her eyes sparkling.

Joey looked at her, she really did have the most amazing eyes, and as his heart lifted, he smiled and reached out.

Sleep came easily to Martina and it was Joey who lay awake staring at the ceiling. Since Roxy had sent her well aimed grenade to him, he'd been relying on sleeping pills to get him through, but he didn't want to be zonked out this weekend, so he'd taken a break. It was a worthwhile trade off he thought, to be attentive and engaged with Martina even if it meant being awake and plagued with doubts and worries over Roxy. He had taken a few precautions to protect himself from further harm, bought a new personal mobile whilst Susie was screening all his other calls, all correspondence from her he was forwarding unopened to his solicitor, and ensuring that he didn't answer the door at work, so all visitors had to go through Susie or Jess.

Martina shifted slightly, causing Joey to change his thoughts. He was aware that she had drawn back from him emotionally, probably to protect herself. After all she had no way of knowing how all the Roxy stuff was going to affect him, and he knew he wasn't in a position to offer her any worthwhile reassurances at this stage. But she still seemed happy enough in his company and he was obviously meeting her physical needs so he didn't feel the need to stress over their relationship at present. After all he had plenty to be thankful for, he was getting on well with Joe, and remained close to Alex.

He snuggled down next to Martina, still awake but feeling reasonably content.

Martina had woken first, Joey was curled up asleep, with the cares of the world reflected on his face, and the sight of him tugged at her heart strings. She made to get out of bed, but the moment she moved he was awake.

"Where you off to then?"

"The bathroom," Martina looked puzzled.

"Oh." He lay back waiting for her return. "Come here," he pulled her to him.

"You been raiding the Viagra?" she smirked.

He didn't bother to give her a verbal answer.

"Breakfast?"

"I'll see to it Joey, you sorted everything last night."

"No, no I want to," he shoved her back gently and handed her the book she was reading.

"Ok," Martina reached for her glasses and continued with it.

"That was lovely Joey, thanks." She kissed him on the forehead and made to clear.

"You stay right where you are Missy Martina, I've told you my treat."

Martina, for all her many qualities, wasn't even slightly romantic, something Shifty had constantly complained about during their time together, and had completely missed the fact that it was Valentine's Day, consequently she was genuinely perplexed by Joey's actions.

Joey returned, "Right your bath awaits," he led her in.

Back at Mount Street they were cuddled up having watched Pulp Fiction, Martina's choice for the afternoon film.

"Great film, good choice Martina. Refill?" He indicated her empty glass.

"Yeah, why not?" She handed it over.

"Thanks Joey, what do you fancy for dinner?"

"Ah, I'm cooking and you're staying up here till everything's ready."

"Joey, what's up?"

"Opposite of down sweetheart, opposite of down," he grinned and swanned out.

Watching TV after dinner the newscaster's throw away end comment caused Martina to finally realise what day it was. She snorted, so that explained Joey's behaviour this weekend. Sweet of him though, more meaningful than chocolates, flowers, perfume or any other convenient gift.

Later, in bed, in a post coital daze, Martina nestled against him, "Thanks Joey it's been so nice, really thoughtful of you. I do appreciate it you know."

He smiled down at her, "I'll tell you one thing Martina, I wouldn't cook a rare steak for anyone else."

He kissed her fondly, "Happy Valentine's Day Sweetheart, Happy Valentine's Day."


End file.
